


Back To Life

by byrdBibliophyle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byrdBibliophyle/pseuds/byrdBibliophyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time we see Dave in the comic he's chasing Noir and PM who have Jade's body. Here's my prediction of what will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Life

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic woo!! Hopefully over the summer I'll be able to write more.

The dogs are starting to slow down. You're starting to think they hadn't been running from you at all, but rather toward some specific goal, like maybe they had some special place they were taking her. You stop and look up, finally noticing where you are. It's her quest bed. You know Jack took her here the first time she died and that was how she'd god-tiered. The stupid hellhound must think it will work this time too. You float to the top, not in as much of a hurry now that you know where the dogs are going. When you finally get there, they've already laid her down. One was kneeling on each side of the bed, head resting near her, like dogs waiting for their master to wake up and feed them. The sight is the last straw.

STUPID MUTTS  
YOU THINK SHELL WAKE UP JUST LIKE THAT  
SHES DEAD AND YOU CANT SAVE HER  
LET ME SAVE HER

please

You stand panting at the foot of her bed, anger spent. You're exhausted from the chase and the emotions. So not cool. You rub at the moisture under your sunglasses, regaining some composure. The two royals have turned your way and are snarling. Just great.  
You kneel where you are and place your forehead on the bed, grabbing your hair with both hands. This is almost as bad as when your bro died.  
Yeah, sure, bring that up. That's sure to make you feel better.  
You stand up again and try approaching the white queen, hoping she's less stabby than her darker counterpart. You instinctively want to strife, but you know exactly how Jade would handle this situation. Of course, you’re not Jade. The Prospitan snarls as you approach, loyalty overcoming intelligence. You hold up your empty hands and slow down, avoiding her eyes in what you hope is the dog form of submission. You really should have listened when Jade was telling you about dog etiquette. You turn toward the bed, making sure to keep the dog-queen in your sight, and slowly reach toward Jade’s still form. The queen stays still, but you see a flash of black and decaptchalogue your sword just in time to block a strike from Bec Noir. Swords crossed above Jade’s body, you lock eyes and snarl. 

you wanna go devilbeast?  
be my guest  
ill put you to the test  
if you think ill let you have my friend  
when i have a chance to change the end  
ill strife without rest  
cuz im the best  
friend and lover  
shell get to her mother  
her life to restore  
be grimbark no more  
at least i hope  
cuz thatd be dope  
bigger fish to fry  
no time to cry  
you gonna comply?

You finally ramble yourself to a halt. Noir holds his ground for a minute that seems like an eternity, but seems to see something he approves of in your eyes. Loyalty towards Jade and the wish to bring her back overrules even his immense hatred of you and he backs back off of the quest bed. You keep your sword ready in case it’s a trap and awkwardly attempt to pick up Jade’s body. Man, you wish you had her space powers right now! You straighten your back and shift your sword so its pointing downward, then you turn back in the direction you came.  
Up in the sky, there’s a massive, garishly red ship with a gigantic white fork painted on its underside. In all the commotion you’d nearly forgotten about the Batterwitch.  
The two dogs have moved to stand behind you, but you aren’t as concerned about them anymore. You fully intend to keep Jade safe, but if they want to help they can knock themselves out. Looks like you’ll need as much help as you can get.  
The trip back to the ruins of Jade’s house is much less eventful than the trip away from it. No devilcats or body snatchers, at least. You arrive at the scene and time seems to be frozen, though you know for a fact it’s still flowing normally. Humans and trolls alike are still, gazing at the monstrous ship above them in awe and terror. For now, the Batterwitch seems content with her reception, so you decide to ignore her and go looking for her heiress.  
It’s not hard to spot her. Her outfit’s just as stop-light red as yours is. You’re like two bright-red peas in a pod. Put Karkat in there and you’ll be triplets; a trio of cherries just ready to be picked. Wow. You might have spent a bit too much time hanging out with Terezi over the past three years. Anyways, she’s standing about where she’d been standing when you’d left. Apparently everyone’s been especially unproductive while you’ve been away. Do you have to run everything around here? Where’s the friend-leader when you need him?  
You shake your head to dislodge any extra thoughts. With Jade’s lifeless body keeping you grounded you approach the bright red heiress. She turns to look at you and it might just be your imagination but she seems to blush when she sees you. When she sees what you are holding, her eyes harden with purpose and concentration. She raises a hand, power glowing at her fingertips. You brace yourself, but still fall to your knees as the beam of light hits the girl in your arms, and you stare down at Jade, nauseous with anticipation and hope.  
The light fades and Jane turns away, apparently completely confident in her powers and called elsewhere by the Condescion. You’re completely focused on the girl in your arms. Warmth seeps into her with agonizing slowness, but her chest is already rising and falling. Your heart is in your throat and your legs are falling asleep but all your attention is fixed on Jade’s face, willing her to open her eyes. She finally does, and their light emerald is the most beautiful color you’ve ever seen.  
She blinks curiously and looks at you as though you’d woken her from a deep sleep, “Dave??” You hug her tightly to your chest, unable to speak for a moment. She slowly wraps her arms around you in return. Your heart is warm enough to spread its heat all the way to your fingertips and your throat finally opens enough for you to whisper, “Harley.”  
She pulls back from the hug to look you in the eyes, and her confusion slowly turns to revelation and finally to horror. “Oh, Dave! I was- you were- how??” Your mouth twitches into a half-smile. You’d missed her so much! “It’s okay. Jane revived you. You’re back.”  
You feel your whole body relax as you say the words, their meaning sinking into you at last. Jade is back. She’s alive. Together your team can take on the Condenscion, Lord English, Jack Noir, and anyone else. And then… who knows  
Suddenly Jade tenses and the horror in her eyes intensifies to absolute terror. “Dave…” She sounds like she’s choking. “What? What is it?” You glance at the Condensce’s ship, still hovering motionless in the sky. The dogs are still behind you, on alert but not attacking. You look back at Jade and see an ominous circle appearing on her forehead, flashing cerulean and bronze. “No, Jade, stay with me! Hey!” Her pained terrified expression melts into an unnatural confidence and her eyes glaze over briefly before fixing him in a cold yet amused stare. Her skin darkens to gray as energy from the green sun crackles menacingly around her. Her lips curl into a condescending grin. “Hello, Dave.”


End file.
